


Marshmallow Santa

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Just another little domestic fluff moment for Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @vivianadichiara on Tumblr for inspiring me to write Christmassy ficlets in the first place!

“Dan! I’m making hot chocolate! Do you want some?” The bellowing from the kitchen nearly destroyed Dan’s eardrums, but he responded equally loudly, “Yes, thanks!” Their neighbors probably hated them.

A few minutes later, Phil entered the living room and handed a mug to Dan before plopping down onto the sofa, risking sloshing his own hot chocolate onto his pajama-clad lap in the process.

Dan went to take a sip, but stopped when he noticed a large, odd-looking marshmallow floating in the steaming brown liquid.

“Phil?” he inquired slowly. “Is that … is that a *Santa* marshmallow in my hot chocolate?”

Phil beamed at him and scooted closer to peer down at the sweet in question. He pointed a pale finger, excitedly explaining, “There’s his beard, and there’s his nose, and there are his twinkling eyes, and there’s his hat!”

Dan tried to frown, but it only ended up looking fondly amused as he turned his head this way and that, peering down into his beverage. “It’s sort of a Cubist Santa, isn’t it?”

“Are you comparing my marshmallow art to Picasso?” Phil giggled, his tongue peeking out from between his teeth in that endearing way he had.

“That’s right, Phil,” Dan said mock-seriously. “Perhaps I should rescue it before it melts so we could have it mounted in a museum somewhere.”

Phil took a hefty swig of his chocolate and then made a face, fanning a hand over his open mouth. “Hot! Hot! Hot! I burnth my thongue!”

“Well, you may be the Picasso of marshmallow art, but I, my friend, am the Picasso of kissing, so let me make it all better.”

Phil laughed again. “Tho modetht, too!” But he kept smiling afterward and leaned a little closer, so Dan leaned in for a kiss. He didn’t use much tongue, actually, because he wasn’t really going for passionate at this point in the evening, but just enough to taste the chocolate on Phil’s lips and distract his boyfriend from the momentary pain of the burn.

When he pulled back, Phil was grinning again as he took a much more cautious sip of his hot drink. “Tastes good,” he said, not bothering to specify whether he was referring to the chocolate or to Dan’s kiss. His lisp was gone, which implied it had probably been exaggerated for humorous effect in the first place.

Dan took a sip from his own mug and nodded agreement. “It does.” He looked down again and couldn’t help smiling. “And thank you for my marshmallow Santa.”

“I thought you would like it,” Phil said with a fond grin.

“You know me so well,” Dan replied, and took another careful, smiling sip.


End file.
